


An Interesting Feeling

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Ferdin Acturvard's Strange Skyrimventure [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedra, Daedric Princes, Dating, Developing Relationship, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Emotionally Repressed, Feelings Realization, First Love, Gift Giving, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Nervousness, Romantic Fluff, Smooching, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Daedra don't 'love'.Squishy feelings like love were reserved for mortals, and occasionally the Divines that many of them worshipped.And yet, as Sanguine ran his fingers through the hair of his champion, he wondered if that was entirely accurate.Because that warm feeling in his chest that welled up as he caught Ferdin's eyes, green as the grass they reclined on, was so utterly alien that it couldn't be anything but love.





	An Interesting Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back~
> 
> And I brought relationship development~
> 
> ((Just so you know, I refer to Sam and Sanguine as seperate entities, even though they're the same. When Sanguine is disguised, he's referred to as Sam. When he isn't, he's Sanguine.))

"It's a very nice day today, huh?" Ferdin chirped as he gazed upwards to the sunny, nearly cloudless sky.

Sam gave a small smile. "Yeah, sweetheart. Kyne outdid 'erself today."

The mage chuckled. "Well, her temple is here, after all. And the Gildergreen. Maybe she's making the weather nice just for Danica? Goodness knows she needs it. That woman overworks herself."

"Tch. I doubt that. Divines very rarely do things for their followers on that sort of scale. Aedra are detached like that."

Ferdin smirked. "Not like Daedra, right?"

"Exactly."

"But you Daedric Princes always want more in return. You lot are very finicky."

Sam sat up, pouting. "Hey... _rude_." He grinned. "But not _inaccurate_." He sat up and pat his lap. "Want somewhere comfy to rest your head?"

Ferdin's eyes slipped shut and he sighed, wiggling his hips in an attempt to adjust his resting position. "I dunno. The grass is  _pretty_ comfy."

Sam stuck his bottom lip out. "C'mon, throw me a bone here, sweetheart."

Ferdin snickered, one eye opening to look at Sam. "Fine, fine..."

Sam grinned at his small victory, and leaned back to allow the mage's head to rest in his lap. "See? Isn't this so much better?"

Ferdin shuffled slightly. "Hmm...the grass was really comfy too...but this is nice..."

Sam just sighed, hand sliding up to pet Ferdin's head, ruffling those orange locks. 

Ferdin hummed contentedly. "You're clingier than usual, Sanguine."

At this, the hand on his head froze. "Ah...a-am I?"

"Yeah. You've been wanting to hold me a lot the past month. Not that I mind."

Sam relaxed and began to walk his fingers through Ferdin's hair, tugging them through those beautiful strands of hair. "I've never done this before."

"Played with someone's hair?"

"No...this. Relaxing out on Nirn. Starin' at the sky. With someone. Without...y'know. Havin sex and getting drunk."

"You mean...a date?"

"Ah, is _that_ what it's called?"

"Yeah. It's just...spending time with someone you really care about, you know? Someone you love."

Sam's eyes widened and he frowned.

Love.

Daedra don't 'love'.

Squishy feelings like 'love' were reserved for mortals, and occasionally the Divines that many of them worshipped.

And yet, as Sanguine ran his fingers through the hair of his champion, he wondered if that was entirely accurate.

 

Because that warm feeling in his chest that welled up as he caught Ferdin's eyes, green as the grass they reclined on, was so utterly alien that it couldn't be anything _but_ love.

* * *

Sanguine sipped from his goblet, lost in thought. 

"Does something trouble you, Lord Sanguine?" One of his dremora spoke up.

"Hn? Oh, no..." He sipped again. "Well...a little actually. You see, my champion-"

"The one you gifted the Rose?"

"Yeah, yeah, him, and in the _future,_ don't interrupt me. Anyways, I've been...hanging out with him a lot recently. Taking time out of my  _very_ busy schedule to go see 'im. And we don't even fuck. But I'm...alright with that!" Sanguine finished off his drink and slammed it down. "Ain't that weird?"

The dremora looked over at the other that stood beside him, who shrugged. He then turned to look at his master. "What you've described is what mortals refer to as 'dates'. You typically go on them with some sort of lover or significant other."

"He said the same thing!" Sanguine exclaimed. "He said that's the shit you do with someone you 'love'." He chuckled humorlessly. "I mean, what do I look like, Mara?"

The dremora looked as if he was about respond. "That was a rhetorical question pal." Sanguine deadpanned, holding up his hand. "I mean...we haven't had sex in a while. Since that night at the College. I mean, I did make him my champion, but that title comes with a lot of fuckin' and drinkin' and partyin', sometimes all at the same time! He rarely even does _one_ of those, and he sure ain't fuckin' or partyin'..." He sighed and summoned another goblet of rich red wine. "Then again, I can get sex anywhere. Partying too. And liquor." He took in a long sip. "I guess...I just enjoy his company." 

The dremora tilted his head. "Have you...asked him for sex, my lord?"

"Well...no. He's a shy little thing you see. Did ya know I was his first?" Sanguine grinned, not missing a chance to speak on his sexual conquests. "Anyways, last thing I want is to scare 'em off." Sanguine frowned. "Hey, what does one usually do on these 'dates'?"

The dremora looked pensive, before replying. "Usually talking. Gift giving is popular."

Sanguine smirked at that. "Gifts? That so...hm...I'm stepping out. Don't wait up for me." He stood to his feet, preparing to leave his plane of Oblivion and return to Nirn. Suddenly, though, he turned to face his guards. "Say...how do you know so much about 'dating' anyways?"

The dremora he had been speaking with flinched and looked embarrassed. "Ah...er, that's quite _personal_ , my lord..." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Sanguine narrowed his eyes, before shrugging. "Eh. Not my business what you lot do in your free time, I suppose." He waved goodbye to them both. "Toodles~"

* * *

"A...gift?" Ferdin asked curiously, staring at the small pouch in his hands.

"Yep. A lil' bobble for ya. I mean, I haven't had a worthy champion in over a hundred years, so, why not give ya a few trinkets and things?"

"Oh. Well, th-thanks!" Ferdin smiled, unlacing the pouch and reaching inside. "It's smooth and cool...what-" Ferdin pulled out and his eyes widened. "Oh...!"

It was a large crystal, roughly the size of a small apple, glossy and sparkling in the light of the sun. It was a pretty shade of green, with flecks of yellow scattered throughout.

Ferdin stared at it wondorously. "This is...f-for me?"

Sam nodded and looked up towards the sky. "Yeah. There's some magical meaning or purpose to it but I don't know much about that shit. I just picked it up because it reminded me of yer eyes and I know yer a mage and...yeah. It's probably way more boring than my Rose but-" He chuckled and went to look down at Ferdin, but his slight smile quickly fell as he saw that the shorter man was tearing up. He shook his hands, expression one of slight panic. "Woah, woah, take it easy, sweetheart. What'd I do? I-I dunno how you mortals and yer emotions work! Did I set something off or-"

Sam let out an startled huff as Ferdin surged forward, wrapping his arms around his body. Ferdin let out a soft sniffle and Sam grimaced.

"Okay, Ferdin? You need to talk to me, 'cause this is freakin' me out..." Sam responded nervously.

"Thank you. Thank you  _so_ much..." The small mage whispered. He pulled back and looked at Sam with teary green eyes and a happy smile.

"Oh...so yer not crying because yer...sad?" Sam ventured, feeling a wave of relief that he hadn't made the little mortal upset.

Ferdin shook his head. "No. I'm...I'm happy. I love it. Thank you very much..."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Sam replied, leaning forward to gently mold his mouth against the mage's own. Ferdin smiled against his lips and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck.

 Something bloomed in Sanguine's chest, warm and light.

 

This certainly was an _interesting_  feeling...


End file.
